Welcome To Oblivion
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: But in this crowded room I believe, that I'm seconds from insanity' ;; Although being alone has its bad sides, sometimes it can all turn out to be positive ending, even for a Sketcher and Jock. Based on a song by Madina Lake.


**Full Summary:** _"But in this crowded room I believe, that I'm seconds from insanity" - The girl in the corner; the beginning of rumours and whispers; the person no one wants around. Although being alone has its bad sides, sometimes it can all turn out to be positive ending. Ladies and Gentlemen, Take your seats and prepare for a bumpy ride, as we tell you..._

* * *

Welcome To _**Oblivion**_

* * *

_And those voices rip me all __**a p a r t.**_

_I need medicine to _quiet_;;_

_  
And survive it._

* * *

No matter what was going on, she was the one who was ignored. Even though people hide it, it's something they can't deny – how strange that loner is as she sits in the corner and doodles skillfully into that plain, tan coloured sketchbook. Her eyes not even moving across the page as she stares out the window and continues.

Not a whisper.

Not a **Sound**.

It seemed as though the new kids who fought for her attention – not noticing that she was just a pile of lifeless skin and bones – wanted her _affection_. All she did was glance at them before sketching them, ignoring the lame insults they threw at her on a daily basis from that day forward.

As said sketcher got through her classes with the constant prodding from said classmates, she knew she was about to fall off. Someone was crushing her fingers as she hung on for dear life off a steep cliff, no remorse showing on their face. Her skin, translucent and a sickly pale thrown on to make her look alive, was resisting all things thrown in her direction. Although mentally, she was about to explode.

Somewhere in her, there was a spark. It was weak and vulnerable, but it was there. Waiting to be brought to life as it once was.

You may be asking, "how did this happen?"

No one knows. She hasn't spoken to anyone since sometime last year. The only things people know anymore are a few things;

She doesn't eat in school – infact, she rarely ever eats.

She rarely is seen outside the house she walks into – not a _home_, as people would call their domain, but a house.

She never sleeps, the patches under her eyes becoming more prominent every waking day.

Her unkempt Flaxen hair filled with untidy knots and tangles always getting in the way of everything she does.

The only thing she asked herself went along the lines off "Can't everyone let me become invisible?".

Although there's only one person who sees the subtle things as clear as day:- how her pure blue eyes, like the sky on a sunny day water up and hands begin to shake violently when she gets to a certain point in her sketches; how her teeth, almost like marble, bite on her chapped lips so hard that it bleeds like a miniature waterfall that cascades skillfully; that pain flashing constantly across her face when someone mentioned her name in the taunting tone that she was oh so _**used**_ to.

Although she sat at the back, closest to the window, the Jock noticed all the things from sitting near the front with his 'gang'. The glances he threw at her were never returned, the frown stitched onto her face attempting to move somehow, almost as if he knew he was there, waiting for her to respond.

It wasn't until a year after staying quiet, and a solid two months of gawking, that calm oceans met stormy skies.

At first, the emotions in those orbs revealed all she had been hiding; Pain, Sadness, and finally aging. Aging, because in a few milliseconds she looked thirty instead of seventeen. The wisdom shone above all, although the wisdom looked like a disastrous one at best.

When she mentally relaxed, suddenly new emotions appeared; Longing, desperation, yet one thought came across his mind when their eyes connected.

How she doesn't want to be alone anymore.

As the bell ran out across the classroom, time began to move at a slow and unresponsive pace as their eyes stayed connected. When she broke off, he ran a hand through his dirty blond spikes and looked at his peers who stood around him impatiently.

They began throwing questions and insults at him, wondering what the heck he was doing staring at _her_, calling her a savage beast that needed to be sorted and tamed as soon as possible. Couldn't they see that they were talking about themselves?

Some friends they were.

When they saw him stand up and shake his head, they told him that there was no point in talking to her – she never talked to anyone anymore, being so 'dull' and 'boring' while he thought the opposite. Some preppy kid laughed, saying she had an invisible muzzle tied too tightly on her face and causing her to be 'savage' to everyone who comes across her. Everyone who heard laughed, causing him to stalk off after the person who he really wanted to be with.

When he caught up with her, a smirk appeared automatically. A few people turned to look in disbelief, wondering if she was on drugs as she never showed any other emotion apart from sadness. She moved to put a pencil behind her ear, making sure it was adjusted properly before letting her hand swing by her side casually, sketchbook being clutched by the hand on her left. Automatically he grabbed it, lacing his fingers with her. She looked at him with a confused expression, which he replied with a timid smile. After a few seconds she finally intertwined them, giving a small squeeze and a smile as delicate blushes painted themselves onto the pair.

As they walked down the hall, oblivious to the stares they were receiving, she stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Promise to not let go." She whispered silently, voice cracking due to lack of use and whisperings erupting into chaos around them. He smiled at her voice – which sounded like music to his ears – giving another reassuring squeeze before staring into her eyes and raising their intertwined hands to brush the dark blobs under her eye.

"Why would I when I have no one else to turn to?" he spoke back, grinning slightly and beginning to walk along the now silent corridor.

And as the sketcher and the jock walked down the hallway, the faltering spark was finally igniting into a flame. She revelled in the warmth, wishing for it to never fade away. For when that happens, she knows that all hope is lost.

* * *

You were standing all **alone**.  
'Cuz _you felt it too._  
The world has broken you down.

_You_ **&** me.

* * *

**Lolfail.**

**Anyway, that was based off the song "Welcome To Oblivion" by Madina Lake. (THE BEST BAND EVER)**

**Hardcore Madina Lake Fan right here :3**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, or simply an alert of some sort, to show that you enjoyed it – your views are so important to me.**

**Oh, I died when I read this sentence:**

**"For the month of 2009-11, there have been a total of **_**720 Hits**_** and **_**398 Visitors**_** to all of your stories. "**

**I think the views are messed up :v**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
